Solo resta pelear
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Guerras. Algunas internas, otras no tanto [one shots independientes. Sumarys dentro. Ranting T por trama del tercer capítulo].
1. Solo resta pelear

**_Disclamair:_** _todos los personajes son de Marvel. Yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes._

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_** _Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Donde compito con la siempre querida Lina ( **MenteEnBlanco** ) en un duelo de fics._

 _Es crossover por el simple hecho de que los one shots pertenecen a diferentes mundos, pero las historias no se tocan, como ya dije, son independientes._

* * *

 ** _Sumary:_** _Ironman camina hacia una guerra._

* * *

Sin límites, no somos mejores que los malos. Las buenas intenciones pueden tener resultados catastróficos, sin reglas que nos controlen. Aniquilamos ciudades, en nuestro afán de proteger. Dañamos a muchos, debido a la improvisación, debido a no tener normas que nos digan cómo actuar ¿Qué es lo correcto después de todo? ¿Cómo las personas pueden dejar que cualquiera con poderes, decida qué hará, cuando eso afecta a miles?

Empecé buscando ser un héroe y ahora las personas tienen miedo. Esto no es como se suponía.

Estoy dispuesto a esto, a un registro y reglas. A un control que minimice daños.

Pero ellos se oponen. Ellos iniciaron una guerra y solo resta pelear. Se olvidaron de quienes eran. Olvidaron que eran los buenos y que las personas eran su prioridad, no ellos, no su pobre rebeldía o viejas amistades. Dividieron lazos, en el supuesto nombre de su libertad.

Solo queda pelear. Y estoy dispuesto a ello.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _¡esto es tan patético! Lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo que entregar algo, para perder este duelo con dignidad._

 _Pueden decirme qué opinan en la cajita de comentarios, para saber en qué debo mejorar y ustedes no deberán toparse con porquerías. Se lo agradecería._

 _Son 155 palabras exactas. Lo cual fue un maldito sufrimiento increíble. Nunca me sucedió esto, pero lo sufrí, de veras (?_

 _No estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensa Tony, quizás por eso me costó tanto; dicho sea de paso._

 _En fin, saludos. Be free, be happy._


	2. Casa de sustos

**_Disclamair:_** _todos los personajes son de Marvel. Yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes._

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_** _Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Donde compito con la siempre querida Lina ( **MenteEnBlanco** ) en un duelo de fics._

* * *

 ** _Sumary:_** _Ella lo saca de sus pesadillas y recuerdos oscuros, en medio de la noche._

* * *

La noche era un interminable recuento de pesadillas. Una sucesión de horridos recuerdos. Que lo obligaba a escapar. No podía seguir con esa tortura de cada noche.

Caminó por las escaleras y los pasillos, caminó en una huida silenciosa para que ninguno de sus fantasmas lo persiguiera.

La mansión Xavier podría ser un castillo de reyes y princesas (mutantes) durante el día. Un lugar donde los buenos reían. Pero de noche, solo parecía una casa de los horrores, oscura, tétrica, perfecta para que payasos malignos y demonios antiguos asecharan entre las sombras, dispuestos a devorar a sus víctimas.

Caminó hacia fuera, buscando llegar lo más lejos que sus pies le permitieran. Cuando la brisa helada golpeó su rostro, un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. El invierno había llegado con fuerza, los copos de nieve caían lentamente, y a pesar de todo no se detuvo en su escape. Caminó sobre la nieve, descalzo, no había tiempo de regresar por una chaqueta o botas, no había tiempo de cambiar el pijama por algo de ropa.

El miedo calaba sus huesos, de manera más intensa que el frío que lo empujaba hacia dentro de la mansión.

—John… —masculló una voz a su espalda. No se detuvo, no podía, eran las voces, lo estaban engañando, era una trampa, lo querían atrapar. Su corazón parecía con deseos de escapar de su caja torácica, con ese martilleo que podía sentir retumbando en los oídos.

La nieve entre los dedos de los pies se derretía ante el contacto con cada paso, ante la alta temperatura que su cuerpo solía tener.

Cada paso se volvía más rápido, más largo, convirtiéndose en zancadas que lo liberaban de la enorme casa de los sustos.

—¡John! —la voz ahora gritó con preocupación tiñéndola. Unos pasos que parecían acercarse.

Lo estaban siguiendo. Lo llevarían de regreso, lo atraparían para destrozarlo una vez más, como cuando era niño.

Las zancadas lo salvarían, era lo único que podía hacer. Correría, como cuando sus poderes se manifestaron y amenazaron con matarlo por ser una manifestación del demonio.

De repente, unos brazos delgados lo habían atrapado, rodeándolo por la espalda. Se detuvo en seco, dejando de respirar, incapaz de defenderse, porque ya no había salida, era el fin.

—Todo está bien —susurró la voz, dulce, compasiva, casi como una caricia—. Aquí no está tu padre, aquí no está tu madre, ni las calles vacías. Todo está bien —le aseguró como si su vida fuera sostenida por esas promesas—. Yo estoy aquí, John. Te amo, ya lo sabes.

No le hacía daño, no lo tumbó al suelo de un golpe para arrastrarlo hacia dentro, no lo insultó ni le dijo lo inútil que era.

Entonces volvió a respirar.

—¿Kitty? —masculló temeroso de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—Sí —replicó sin soltarlo—. Estoy aquí. Todo está bien.

Dudó un momento. El frío, el viento, sus pies descalzos, los brazos rodeando su torso, el peso de las palabras. Luego giró, despacio, intentando que los brazos delgados no lo soltaran, no estaba seguro de soportar que lo dejara ir.

Los ojos café lo observaban, tan hermosos e inocentes. Acunó el rostro ajeno con una mano, con delicadeza, como si pudiera desmoronar lo que veía, dejando entrever una de sus pesadillas, debajo de esa pequeña chica.

—¿Estás bien? —ella le preguntó suave. Él no respondió, mientras intentaba asegurarse de que estaba despierto, calmar los latidos de su propio corazón.

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió a Kitty, quien esperaba pacientemente por él.

—Hace frío —masculló él, algo aturdido aún. Ella estaba ahí, por él, intentando despertarlo de una de sus crisis de miedo nocturnas ¿Cómo supo que él estaría allí?—. Regresemos.

Ahora fue ella quien dudó, verificando que él no corriera otra vez. Pero sus manos cayeron para obligarla a soltarlo y entrelazar los dedos de sus manos, comenzando a arrastrarla hacia dentro.

—¿Chocolate caliente? —sugirió ella con una sonrisa dulce, como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando se encontraron dentro de la mansión.

Él correspondió el gesto.

No era una pesadilla. No era uno de sus fantasmas. Ya no más.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _No tengo nada que decir sobre esto, solo que lamento no poder evitar escribir sobre Pyro *se esconde debajo de la mesa por ser una loca obsesiva* Así que pueden decirme qué opinan en la cajita de comentarios._

 _680 palabras._

 _Be free, be happy._


	3. Uno, dos, tres

**_Disclamair:_** _todos los personajes son de Marvel. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos._

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_** _Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Donde compito con la siempre querida y talentosa Charles-Lina ( **MenteEnBlanco** ) en un duelo de fics._

* * *

 ** _Sumary:_** _Una marca. Luego dos. Luego tres. Wanda conoce los pasos._

* * *

 _Una marca, luego dos, luego tres._

Ya no había Pietro para detenerla en ese viejo hábito.

 _Cuatro marcas, luego cinco, luego seis._

De rosado a rojo. De rasguño a corte.

El invierno había llegado, arrastrando recuerdos amargos y llevándose a Bucky, junto a sus tontas esperanzas de que alguien la amara.

 _Siete marcas, luego ocho, luego nueve._

Gotas carmesí, hermosas y calmas.

Wanda ya no llora. Va tranquila en su caminata, lejos de todo.

Bucky se fue. Él no la ama. Ella sigue sola.

 _La decima marca en su muñeca es la última_. Deja caer libre las gotas, y guarda la fina hoja de afeitar.

Respira profundo, se deja sangrar. Porque así el dolor cesará. Ella lo aprendió así. Ella ya no tiene a Pietro que la abrace y le diga que no debe hacerse daño. Ella no tiene a Bucky, aunque él nunca dijo nada sobre hacerse daño. Él siempre tuvo otras preocupaciones, siempre cosas más importantes.

Llegó invierno y con él las mangas largas. Llegó el frío que la protege de las miradas compasivas y los intentos de detenerla. Todos piensan que es destructiva, que es rara, que está loca. Por ello evita mostrarse, evita hablar de más y se oculta en sonrisas suaves, detrás de su timidez.

 _Suspira una vez, luego dos, luego tres._

Ya no llora, ya no sangra. Limpia sus muñecas y tira de las mangas sobre las nuevas marcas. Fuerza una sonrisa en sus labios rojos y regresa sobre sus pasos para regresar con el resto de los Vengadores. Nadie preguntará por su ausencia, no importa. Eso hace todo más fácil.

 _Un paso, luego dos, luego tres._

Wanda no piensa que Clint le preguntará cómo estuvo su día o que Natasha sonreirá al verla. Tampoco piensa que Tony hará alguna broma estúpida para hacerla reír o Steve saludará cordialmente e intentará platicar con ella.

 _Cuatro pasos, luego cinco, luego seis._

Ella no lo hace y quizás ese es su problema. Porque ella solo piensa en que Pietro no está y que Bucky no la ama.

 _Siete pasos, luego ocho, luego nueve._

—Hola, Wanda —Clint sonríe sincero y ella copia el gesto en espejo; más fingido, más ensayado.

 _Diez pasos_. Ella los conoce. Uno a uno. Ella cree saber cómo seguir.

—Natt te está buscando —continuó el tirador—. Dijo algo sobre _cosas de niñas_ y que Bucky es un idiota.

Wanda nunca pensó que había un paso _once_. Y no sabe cómo es o qué sigue.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Wanda se cortaba en los comics (hasta donde sé. Si me equivoco, me pueden corregir), de ahí la idea._

 _412 palabras._

 ** _¡No apoyo la automutilación! Si alguien lo hace (o tú lo haces) espero que reúnan fuerzas para buscar ayuda. Hacerse daño no soluciona nada._**

 _Y con esto termina el duelo, y yo perderé dignamente, ante una buena escritora._

 _Pueden dejar comentarios porque soy una fracasada y eso me consuela mucho._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
